The Nightmare: part 2
by Poltergeist Master of Hell
Summary: The conclusion of my story. Mewtwo has an idea on how to beat the monster.


The birds that came from the skies were no other than the four Mystical Birds: Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, and another bird that had been sought in the past by many trainers, but was never found: Houou. 

Ash was startled at their sudden appearence, and thought they were beautiful, and strange at the same time, but the first three birds didn't surprise him nearly as much as the fourth, though the fourth was golden in color and graceful in appearance, the only thing that had Ash in awe was that it was the same bird he saw at the beginning of his quest. 

"It's the bird I was telling you guys about!" said Ash. "So you weren't hallucinating at all!" said Brock, surprised. "I think they came to help!" said Misty, and indeed, they did. The birds, after repeating their mighty cry over and over, started to charge against the monster. First, Articuno sent a Blizzard against it. Next, Zapdos powered up a Thunder attack. After that, Moltres threw a Fire Blast. And last, Houou fired a Raimbow Beam, an attack unknown to everyone. The monster wasn't too damaged at such attacks, but it did feel the impact force of their power, but it wouldn't just sit there, so it charged at the birds. "I hope they make it." said Ash, while making sure Mew and Mewtwo recovered. "Don't worry, I've heard of them, they're the most powerful birds in the world!" said Misty. 

The monster charged a Firebolt, another unknown attack, and aimed it at Moltres, but it dodged it, it fired again, and again, and again, this time, it hit Houou, but it wasn't greatly damaged, and instead, it counter-attacked. Ash had had enough of this. "At this rate, they'll never beat it! There must be a way!" said Ash. "Pika pi! (Look, Ash!)" said Pikachu. Ash turned to where Pikachu was pointing, and then the birds started doing some kind of cry, a very strange cry. "What are they doing?" asked Brock, puzzled" "Mew, mew! (They're calling Lugia!)" said Mew. "He said they're calling one of their counterparts, Lugia," said Mewtwo. "Who's Lugia?" asked Misty. "Lugia is a very powerful Pokemon that lives in the sea, but it's actually a bird, but I always thought it was just a myth!" said Brock. "Well, people thought the true Dragon Pokemon were just a myth, didn't they?" said Ash. "I suppose you're right," said Brock, a little startled, for something was coming out of the sea. "I suppose that's Lugia!" said Misty. 

Indeed, a strange bird appeared on the ocean, and at once went to where its counterparts were, it took one glance at the monster, and then it began a Hydro Pump. It would seem as though everything was going to be fine, but Ash wasn't convinced. "I don't think this is enough! There has to be a way!" said Ash. "Maybe there is," said Mewtwo. "Huh? What do you mean?" Asked Brock. "Come on, Mew! We have to go with those birds!" said Mewtwo. "Mew, mew! (Right away!)" said Mew. "What are you gonna do?" asked Misty. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing!" said Mewtwo, and flew off. "Last time we trusted him, we almost got ourselves killed!" said Misty. "It's not like we have much of a choice, the world is in jeopardy! However, I trust him," said Ash. "Pika pi, chu! (I trust him too!)" said Pikachu. "Oh heck, I do too," said Brock. Misty had no choice but to nod. And they watched in awe as Mew and Mewtwo were going to do either the bravest thing a Pokemon could do, or maybe the craziest. 

Mewtwo flew over next to where the birds were, for he had a plan. "Mew, tell them my idea!" said Mewtwo, who for some reason was unable to communicate with the birds, but he knew that Mew could. Mew told them about the idea, and they nodded. Mew, Mewtwo, and the birds started to circle around the monster, and the others expected them to attack, but they didn't. "What are they doing?" said Ash, puzzled. Instead, they all transfered their energy at a certain point in the sky, and their powers joined together into a brightly colored ball, which the others admired, for it was rainbow colored, and between other colors, but still, they had no idea what it was for. "Is that... the plan? What does it do?" asked Misty. "I'm not sure, but I think it's actually their powers combined, my guess is that it's about powerful enough to actually finish up the monster, or at least I hope so." replied Brock, who was very unsure at what was happening. "Well, for once I hope they are able to beat it, it could prove to be more of a menace to the world than Mewtwo was before! And if they can't beat it, nothing will!" said Ash, with a look of hope in his eyes. "Don't worry humans, it's not powerful enough to withstand this power!" said Mewtwo, with a look of confidence in his face. "Mew, mew! (It's ready!)" said Mew. Mewtwo then flew up and grabbed the ball, he grunted for a while, for the ball had too much power, but then, he was able to control it. "FIRE!!!" said Mewtwo, and with all the confidence a Pokemon could have, he fired an ultra-bright beam out of the ball, it was so powerful, that even Ash could feel it's great power, but all he hoped for was that it wasn't going to fail. The beam got nearer, and nearer, and nearer, until the monster could see it clearly, and it impacted. 

For a while, there was a very bright explosion, so bright that they could see it even by closing and covering their eyes, the explosion was deafening too, and the shockwave sent then back a couple of yards away, hitting their heads on the wall behind them. The last thing they heard was the monster's painful cry echoing into the night, and then everything went black. 

"Ash! Wake up!" said one voice. "Come on! It's safe!" said another. "Pika pi! (It's morning!)" said a familiar voice. "Ungh... what happened? Is it gone?" said Ash. "Yes! the monster wasn't powerful enough to withstand our powers!" said a voice he recognized easly, while pointing at a massive, but limp body. "Mew, mew! (You're safe now!) said another, easly recognized voice. "Mew, Mewtwo, thanks for everything!" said Ash. "We also owe one to the birds! Without them, we would have been toast!" said Misty, while the Mystical Birds flied up above them. "Will we see you again?" asked Brock. "As I said before, we shall meet again!" said Mewtwo, and flew up with Mew and the birds. For once, Mewtwo smiled, and waved goodbye, and the others did too. "Goodbye!" said Ash. "See you later!" said Misty. "Be sure to visit!" said Brock. "Pika! (Bye!) said Pikachu. The once-in-a-lifetime battle for the safety of the world had come to an end. 

The End. 


End file.
